


Escribamens [Podfic]

by PTDean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable!Harry, Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Blood Magic, Bonding, Courtship, Cunning!Draco, Family Secrets, Horcruxes, Howler!Molly, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Invisibility, Legilimency, Light Bondage, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Oaths & Vows, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Potions, Pureblood Traditions, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Romantic Fluff, Sex Magic, Snape-baiting, Terrifying!Molly, Traditions, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDean/pseuds/PTDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucius goes to Azkaban, Draco takes over as Lord Malfoy and learns that the family's success is based on a secret means of spying on their enemies. Knowledge is power - but when Draco learns the truth about Harry Potter, his father's strategies look a little less brilliant than he'd assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escribamens [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Connor (series)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21127) by LightningOnTheWave. 



Length: 10hrs41min

  
This podfic of Escribamens is in mp3 format, across 30 chapters, which I have divided into two zip files:

 

****

You can find both files archived at:  
http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/escribamens

Alternate links:  


Part One - https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B3kdJhE8j6pMam9pM3ctUVF6cmM/edit?usp=sharing

Part Two - https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B3kdJhE8j6pMeHRVRDItcFVGN1k/edit?usp=sharing ****


End file.
